


Confidenly Moving On

by trflgar



Series: Slowly healing [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trflgar/pseuds/trflgar
Summary: After, a year of heart break Jisung finally move on
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Slowly healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059350
Kudos: 7





	Confidenly Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Why me

After the embarrassing memories of him running from Changbin, when he last saw him a year before with his broken heart to be mended and his tears dripping from his eyes like a waterfall. A year after that tragic tragedy, he finally can breathe properly and start to take care of himself more. No more memories of him and Changbin in his mind flashing through like an open book. He finally can confidently say that he has moved on from him. Even after Changbin still doesn’t give him a reason as to why he left him but he already accepted it. That maybe they just don’t work in this universe even if they tried, no means no, no matter what they tried to do.

Does he hate changbin? The answers are both. Yes and no, yes for leaving him without any proper reason and cutting every connection that he had with him and no because he knows Changbin probably tried to ignore the feeling but all they could do was try and the rest is up to fate. A cold weather and he is bundled up with his thick coat, scarf and a beanie to top it off. God, he can’t wait to enter a cafe and be warmed all over again. This weather only made him feel lonely and wanted to just down an entire jug of hot chocolate, if he could but Chan probably would disapprove his decision with a disappointed look he usually gives to him.

“All I say is that you should stop isolating yourself in your apartment. Look at this mess and look at yourself, you look like you just been hit by a truck full of shit.” Chan last week after he visited Jisung out of sympathy he said but Jisung knew he just worried about him and wanted to beat Changbin if he could. So, here he is in a cafe. Well at least he’s outside and Chan cannot complain about his lack of social interaction. He takes a picture of his hot chocolate and sends it to Chan as a proof that ‘hey i am not that pathetic and my social skills are not rusted.’

To: Channie hyung  
IMG  
See i'm not that pathetic and surprise surprise i’m outside

From: Channie Hyung  
You are outside? I am glad you finally decided to left that smelly apartment of yours and start to work that rusting social skills

To: Channie hyung  
Ha ha, thats funny hyung. Don’t come crawling to my smelly apartment if you and Minho are having a bickering contest for a week then.

From: Channie hyung  
WAIT, I AM JUST KIDDING HAHAHA JISUNG YOU ARE SO SEXY!!! Please let me sleep in your apartment, I could die if Minho goes berserk at me again.

He is laughing at Chan’s desperate pleas. Chan and Minho have been in a relationship for 4 years and they are still like a cat and dog, well he can’t blame them though he used to be like that too. He continues to sip his hot chocolate from his cute mugs, this cafe has cute mugs that go well with this cold season. He then checks his phone while observing the calming scene of the cafe.

Suddenly, a new message other than Chan is in his notification. Weird, he doesn't know this number. But he opens it anyway, just to make sure that none of his friends are asking for his help for an important chores or Jeongin’s way to prank him and testing their friendship, whether he is important to Jisung or not. Well, Jeongin always does that to him, that’s how he shows that he loves you. Jeongin should be happy that at least he is cute and no one dares to break his heart and just go along with his ‘Friendship test.’

From: 010 xxxxxx  
Hi, i just want to ask how are you doing? Are you okay?

To: 010 xxxxxx  
Hi, um excuse me, do i know you?

From: 010 xxxxxx  
Oh, of course you don’t have my number. Hi, Jisung I am Changbin.

  
Huh? Its Changbin? But why? He cut everything the day when he left Jisung and disappeared out of Jisung’s radar a year before, not until he saw him with his new partner that he knews Changbin already moved on.

To: 010 xxxxxx  
Jeongin, this is not funny. I swear I'm gonna lit your favorite plushie on fire once I get them.

From: 010 xxxxxx  
No, this is not Jeongin. I am Changbin, a real Changbin. Uh, the one that you know left you…

  
Okay, first of all what the actual fuck. If this is a real Changbin, he really wants to smack him and probably throw a couple of hot chocolate on his clothes.

To: 010 xxxxxx  
Ok, real Changbin. What do you want? I am busy.

  
Take that Changbin! He is busy with...well whatever he is busy with, as long as he can avoid Changbin at all cost. This guy left him with no explanation for a year and now he suddenly comes back and asks is Jisung doing okay? Hell no. Not today.

From: 010 xxxxxx  
Can I call you right now? I think you need some explanation for leaving you a year ago and I am sorry for my asshole move.

At least Changbin realized that it is indeed such an asshole move. He sighs and presses that Real Changbin number, if Changbin wants to explain then he better prepare at least 100 slides of it or else just keep it. A few rings and then he heard a familiar hello on the other line. Changbin still sounds the same, “Hi, Sung. How are you doing?” god enough with this small talk, he thought. But Jisung is a polite and full of mannered guy, if Chan knows that Jisung is being impolite he will probably chase him. “Yes, I am fine. You?” he heard a small laugh and with a ‘Im fine’ replied from Changbin. “Look, I am sorry for leaving you without explaining myself a year ago. I-You know I think i am an asshole for doing that to you.” Jisung, almost, well almost says that ‘I forgive you’ words but thank God, Minho taught him to be more difficult. “Yeah, thanks for that heartbreak i guess. Look, if you just gonna apologise to me and ask whether i am fine after 1 year of that painful memory. Just don’t. Because I am hella fine now and maybe if you asked me 1 year before I probably would be crying my eyes out and wanted you to come back.”

There’s a sigh in other line, and Jisung doesn’t care if he is half yelling by now inside the cafe and people looking at him weirdly. He is angry okay. “I know. I deserved this at least. I left you just like that without any proper goodbye.” Changbin sounded hesitant, but then he talked again, “I went to oversea and study there. I found a guy there and we kinda hit off. I know that I don’t deserve to be here because i hurt you. But then, I came back here last year and my friends thought that i should at least try to contact you and apologise to you.” Jisung is fiddling with his scarf now and he is eyeing his mugs that were once full with hot chocolate now already left with half of it. “I know you are angry and searched for me. I am sorry for that, I don’t have any explanation, it's just me being an asshole and deciding to just let you suffer without knowing how it really affected you. Jisung, I am really sorry. You don’t need to forgive me, because I know how much i hurt you.” Changbin sounded breathless now like he just ran a marathon.

He collects his breath and says, “I think it’s okay now. It used to hurt me a lot, everyday I'm wondering what I did until you left me just like that. Also, when i saw you with your new partner, Seungmin i guess i heard you calling his names. I found that no use for me to cry over you when you already moved on. I think I am healing now, I forgive you Changbin.” He heard Changbin breath a sigh of relief, “Wait, you saw me and Seungmin?”

Aha, Changbin didn’t know that and he thought he did a good job running like a madman while crying. He is proud of that and he is gonna tell Chan, Minho and Jeongin that he is indeed a good runner so that they would stop insulting his weak stamina. “Yes, I bumped into him in front of the cafe and he asked whether i am okay or not and i heard you calling him after that.” a pause, he only hears people in the cafe chatting with their friends. “Oh my god, you are the weird guy that Seungmin spoke about. He said that you are weird and also a good runner. That was you.” Yeah, he is so going to tell his friends that someone said this and not be labeled as weak anymore.

“Yeah, uh I think i need to go. Thanks for clearing it to me, I meant it. It is good to not finally hate your guts and stop Chan and Minho from murdering you. I hope you are happy now and also please don’t message or call me anymore. I am trying to forget you and hope you understand it. Goodbye.” He hears someone voice behind Changbin, probably Seungmin trying to assure him. Well at least he has Seungmin while Jisung only has his hot or now it become cold hot chocolate. He didn’t wait for Changbin to reply, he just ended the call abruptly and blocked that number.

Finally, freedom and no sadness in his heart anymore. Then, he read 34 messages from his chat groups with Chan, Minho and Jeongin in it asking whether he is fine or where he is with a couple of cuss words from Minho of course. He smiles and starts to reply to them, now he can say that he has move on from Changbin and he just hopes fate would be kind to him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad grammar because english is not my first language :(


End file.
